Boys Will Be Boys
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *In Prog* L/J love/hate! With a lot of pranks, balls, and other fun stuff! Also featuring the other Marauders!
1. The Bane of Her Life

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except any original characters. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. :)  
  
Boys Will be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter One  
The Bane of Her Life**  
  
  
"I hate you, James Potter!!!"  
  
Lily Evans' cry echoed down the hallway. The sound soon reached the two boys walking away from her. Upon hearing this, they gave eachother a high five much to Lily's aggravation.   
  
"And you too, Sirius Black!"  
  
The two were probably the most interesting boys in the school. After all, they had their good points… somewhere they had to have good points… Well, they were both very smart without, it seemed to Lily, trying hard at all. (This, in her opinion, was totally unfair. All the more reason to hate them!) James Potter was the schools best flier. He was a chaser and was soon to be captain next year, their seventh. He was cute in an odd way. Especially how his hair was never tidy. It looked like the aftermath of a hurricane. He was just a little bit shorter than his best buddy, Sirius Black. Sirius was somehow very like James, but not like him at all. He also had dark hair, but besides the fact that it fell over his eyes at times, it was a lot neater than James'. Sirius was also attractive and even more so than James. He didn't play Quidditch, gowever. He didn't mind flying, as he said, just not in brooms. He was forever trying to enchant things to fly. These two were the bane of her life.  
  
She had to admit that they made life…exciting- in a way. But that did not stop her from trying to kill them. She was held back by her best friend, Dara Reynolds. Dara may have been a beautiful girl with all the things that guys look for, but she was STRONG.  
  
Dara brushed her black hair out of her face, "Lily…"  
  
"Let me kill them! Let me rip them to shreds and strew their blasted bodies all over the Quidditch field!!!"  
  
"Tempting, but- no," Dara replied, "this is the maddest I've ever seen you when they're concerned, I think."  
  
"Dara!" Lily creid wretchedly, "They dyed my owl pink! PINK! I HATE that color! It clashes horribly with my hair! And if that wasn't enough, they did it without magic. I'm bloody stuck with a bloody pink owl!"  
  
Dara held back a laugh. Lily looked so angry and so ridiculous. Her red hair was flying in all directions and her cheeks were dark red. Her eyes flached with fury. A sound escaped Dara.  
  
"Oh," Lily said slowly, eying her friend, "I see. You think it's funny."   
  
Dara composed herself, "Of course not. Well, yes! Boys will be boys!" she laughed merrily.  
  
Lily looked at her smugly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you something! You didn't think that they'd overlook you, did you?"  
  
Dara stopped laughing immediately, "Don't tell me! No, no, no!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! You are now the proud owner of a-"  
  
"Don't say it, it's not-"  
  
"-green owl!" Lily finished triumphantly, "Slytherin green," she added.  
  
Dara was grinding her teeth, treating the direction that James and Sirius had gone off in to a particularly evil glare.  
  
"Alright," she hissed, "Bet you five galleons I get to their throats first."  
  
"You're on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were, however, no bodies strewn about the school. James and Sirius had escaped to somewhere leaving the girls to store up their anger. Lily and Dara were, at the moment, on their way to Hogsmeade. They wouldn't encounter the boys there since they had been forbidden by McGinagall to go after the "Frog Incident" at Honeydukes.   
  
They were walking quietly down a corridor to meet the others at the front entrance and part for the village. Suddenly, Dara shoved an arm out in front of Lily, causing her to stop. Lily opened her mouth, but Dara shushed her.  
  
"Listen," she whispered.  
  
And, sure enough, Lily could hear voices. FAMILIAR voices. Peering around the corner, the girls saw Sirius Black and James Potter. The two were standing in front of a statue of what looked like a one-eyed witch. Sirius had his wand out.   
  
"Dissendium," he muttered. Amazed, the girls watched them climb into the witch's statue. They soon disappeared from sight. They looked at each other for a second and then went up to the witch.  
  
"Where do you think it goes?" Lily asked.  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be legal, knowing them."  
  
"Well?" Lily asked, eyeing the witch.  
  
"Well, what? Of course I'm game," she looked over her shoulder, took out her wand, and tapped the witch.  
  
"Dissendium."  
  
Lily cautiously went in, followed by Dara.   
  
"Where do you think this goes?" lily whispered.  
  
"I don't have any idea," Dara answered and her voice showed her excitement, "Let's go!"  
  
  
Okay, that is the end of chapter one. Sorry it's a little short... I know that there are millions of Lily and James fanfics out there, but I wanted to try one. If you want a more serious story about the Marauders, try Before Harry. If you want a MWPP story with a fun twist AND a plot, go to Back to the Past.  
  
Anyway, that was fun plugging my stories! So, review please and be nice!  
  
Mrs Grim   



	2. The Tunnel

**Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Two  
The Tunnel (talk about bad names...)**  
  
  
They walked slowly across the ground, eyeing the shadows warily.   
  
"Where ARE they?" Dara asked, looking about her and pulling a cobweb out of her hair, "We've been here forever! And we've seen nothing!"  
  
"We should be glad for that," Lily said, thinking about what they COULD have met so far, "But I would like to get back to civilization. Or at least get SOMEWHERE!" She suddenly tripped. In front of her were steps leading upwards.  
  
Dara looked impressed, "Oooh, that was cool." She mounted the steps quickly after Lily. Dara stopped as her head hit the ceiling.   
  
"Ouch!" she cried out, "What I'd give to be shorter…"  
  
"What I'd give to be tall," Lily countered.  
  
"You don't want to be tall. Anyway, you aren't that short."  
  
"Short enough to be called Little L," she grumbled.  
  
"That's James and Sirius," Dara laughed, "They tower over even me! Not many guys do that. I'd give a lot to actually have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss a boy."  
  
"Severus Snape is taller-"  
  
Dara pushed Lily into the wall, "Ewww!!! Bad mental pictures, girl! I'd rather kiss Sirius Black that Mr. Evil himself. And that's saying something."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "Really? He's sure cute…"  
  
Dara blushed, "It's the personality that counts the most-"  
  
"What about Gilderoy Lockhart, then?"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Never remind me about that! I was young and stupid and-"  
  
"It was three months ago."  
  
Dara scowled Snapishly, "Let's get out of here. We can have this discussion later." She examined the ceiling, which contained a trapdoor. She opened it a crack quietly.   
  
A storeroom lay beyond. Squinting, she could see barrels labeled "Mead" and such.   
  
"Lily!" she hissed, "We're under the Three Broomsticks!"  
  
"Is anyone there?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, no, I don't see anyone…" Dara opened the door the whole way and looked all around her.   
  
"No, no one, I-" Suddenly, she was yanked up as if she were weightless. She heard Lily gasp. She let out a cry of surprise as she found herself set on her feet on the floor of the cellar. Then she suppressed a shriek as she regarded the hand and sleeve that was holding onto her arm. Only a hand. No body.  
  
Then, she was aware of a laugh. No, two laughs. She would know those anywhere.  
  
"Argghhh!!!" she beat at the hand holding her and it released its hold, "No, no, no!"  
  
"You don't sound thrilled to see us!" James' voice said.  
  
Dara counted to ten, "I CAN'T see you, you idiot," she said finally as she was a bit more composed, "But I'd better be able to in about two seconds or else I will hit you. You can't hide in this room."  
  
James and Sirius promptly appeared from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"C'mon, Little Lily!" James called, "We know you're down there! You two were loud enough to make a dungbomb sound muffled." He shook his head, "Girls…"  
  
Lily climbed out, shut the trapdoor, and shot them both looks.   
  
Sirius was trying to look sinister, but without success. Hair kept falling into his eyes making him look adorable, "They have discovered our secret, Prongs. We'll have to kill them."  
  
Lily started to laugh, "Oh, God! You look so silly!"  
  
Sirius was not amused, "And she goes first."  
  
"You were careless enough to let us follow you. I'm surprised. You two seem to be losing your touch."  
  
"We must have been careless if YOU two discovered it," James commented.  
  
"Hey, Potter," Lily said coldly, "Why don't you shove it?"  
  
"Shove it where?"  
  
Lily fumed.  
  
Dara was examining the room.   
  
"So those stairs go up to the Three Broomsticks, right?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius affirmed, "Isn't it brilliant? Old McGonagall thought she could restrict us, but ha! NO ONE stops us!"  
  
James coughed and pointed at the girls.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, "Well, they won't tell anyone…" he trailed off.  
  
Dara raised an eyebrow, "I can think of thirty good reasons to bust you, Black. And that's just off the top of my head."  
  
"Hmm…okay. Blackmail, is this?" James asked, "This is serious stuff."  
  
"Oh, do shut up!" Dara mocked, "You've done plenty of things worse than this!"   
  
"Alright," Sirius said in an attempt to be the peacemaker (something he had never ever been in his life since he was always the one picking the fight), "We'll make some sort of deal." He paused thoughtfully.  
  
"Well?" Dara prodded.  
  
Sirius looked at her solemnly, "Alright, then," he sighed and put on the face of one giving away a great honor, "you can go to the ball with me."  
  
Dara nearly gagged, "And that's a reward?! What about Lily?"  
  
He shrugged, "She can go with Prongs…"  
  
"That is not a reward,'' Lily cut in, "That is torture."  
  
"I have to agree," Dara said.  
  
"Hey!" said Sirius.  
  
"I agree too," James put in.  
  
"Hey!" said Lily.  
  
"I think," Dara said loudly, "That we have agreed NOT to go to the ball with you guys."  
  
Sirius pretended to pout, "Drat! It was a good try…"  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, though it would give me unspeakable pleasure to bust you, I couldn't rat on a fellow Gryffindor. At least not for something like this."  
  
"Me either," Lily sighed, "But you still owe us big! And we expect-" she stopped suddenly at the sound of footsteps above them. A door opened.  
  
Before they knew what was going on, the girls were yanked beneath the invisibility cloak. It was a little tight.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily mumbled with feeling.  
  
Sirius shushed her.  
  
A young woman came down the stairs. They held their breath as she looked about and finally carried some bottled up the stairs. The door closed. They let out their breath and separated.  
  
Lily smoothed her hair.  
  
Dara was indignant, "Sirius Black, was that you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't think you can fool me!"  
  
Sirius held up his hands, "It was very close quarters under the cloak, it was purely an accident."  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
Dara silenced him with the death glare.  
  
Lily spoke up, "Let's go, Dara."  
  
"Go where?" James asked.  
  
"Back to the castle. It's getting late anyway."  
  
"What time is it?" James asked sharply.  
  
"Uh- after dinner. About 7 or so."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged meaningful looks (or at least they found them meaningful…it meant nothing to the girls).  
  
"Right," James said with a flourish, "Terribly wonderful idea! We'll accompany you."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, or at least she tried to. Both of them went up, "Really? What for?"  
  
Sirius raised only one eyebrow, "Why to protect you from what horrors may lie on the path!"  
  
"That was almost valiant," Lily commented to Dara.  
  
Dara smiled evilly, "Too bad they forgot to mention that they are the worst horrors that could lie in our path."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah! That part was longer. Don't expect them up this quickly, I just happened to have had extra time!   
  
ThankYous and comments…  
  
ParvatiPadma: Yes, I am American! I wish I was British…  
  
Xenia: I will like you forever because you agree with me about the hair in the face :)  
  
Angel: Thanks! I appreciate the compliments!  
  
Thistlemeg: Thank you too! I hope to get chapters up fairly quickly…I HOPE…  
  
Review!  
  
Mrs Grim  



	3. Secrets, Secrets

** *See Chapter One for Disclaimer…*  
  
A/N: Sorry for the swearing in this…they don't listen to me…They pretty much do as they please *sigh*  
**

  
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Three  
_Secrets, Secrets_  


  
The walk back to the castle was, surprisingly, uneventful. No one was cursed, kissed, or harassed. Lily and Dara were starting to get worried and a bit apprehensive. The boys had not done ONE thing to them yet. And they were almost back to the castle. James and Sirius were terribly preoccupied. They were walking so quickly that Lily had to half run to keep up.  
  
"Where's the fire?" she asked, panting.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Muggle expression…it means what's your hurry?"  
  
"We're not in a hurry."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Come ON. I know you don't have the highest opinion of us, but PLEASE don't undermine our intelligence. You're so obvious that Gilderoy Lockhart could catch on."  
  
"Enough insults!" Sirius cried, "I HATE that stupid, vain git!" he glanced at Dara, "No offense meant," he lied.  
  
"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME FORGET THAT?! I DO NOT like Gilderoy Lockhart! He is a vain pompous ass and I will NEVER go out with him again!" Dara gasped for breath, "Any questions?"  
  
Lily couldn't resist, "I heard he was a KILLER kisser, is that true?"  
  
"Lily, if you were one of those two," she gestured to the boys, "I'd beat you up."  
  
Lily laughed and hugged her friend, "I'm just kidding…sort of…"  
  
Dara rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Trying to change the subject?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Got a problem with that, Black?"  
  
"Nope, nope, not at all," he answered quickly.  
  
James was lost in thought, "What time is it?"  
  
"After eight," Dara answered.  
  
"Uh-" James said as one who wanted to leave, "We really have to run. We have a- er- appointment."  
  
"Right, right," Sirius agreed quickly.  
  
"We can find our way back, if that's what you're wondering," Lily told them, "Better go to your- er- appointment." The last part was forgivably sarcastic.  
  
Without a further word to the girls, they dashed off down the dark tunnel.  
  
Dara huffed, "Well! I wonder what they're up to NOW."  
  
Lily was looking thoughtful, "It's a full moon, isn't it?"  
  
Dara's eyes widened, "Yes! That explains it…but yet it doesn't."  
  
They had known for some time that Remus Lupin, Sirius and James' friend, was a werewolf. They figured that a lot of people had to suspect it at least. They were silent as they walked along.  
  
"They can't go and SEE him because they'd get killed, so WHAT are they doing?" Lily mused to herself.  
  
"May be it has nothing to do with Remus," Dara suggested, "We should have followed them! Then we'd know…"  
  
Lily laughed, "I'm glad that we DIDN'T follow them. I'm not sure that I want to get entangled in anything that they're planning. Most everything they do has a 100% chance of getting them killed and/or expelled."  
  
Dara looked thoughtful, "Maybe- whoa!" she cried out as she slipped and fell to the ground with a thump. Swearing with feeling, she got to her feet and brushed her robes off.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked, pointing to the object that her friend had slipped on. It was a piece of parchment, battered and filled with word and pictures. Dara picked it up. Not just pictures. It was a map. A map of Hogwarts. And that wasn't all.  
  
"Wow," she breathed reverently, "LOOK at this!" Lily looked.  
  
"Awesome," she whispered, "There's a dot for everyone! It shows exactly where they are!" She touched it lightly, "Wow."  
  
Dara laughed harshly, "This is theirs! It must have fallen from one of their pockets!" She peered at it, "Look! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…that's them! Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James."  
  
"I always wondered why they called themselves those goofy names!" Lily said, "What do they mean?"  
  
Suddenly, Dara gasped. She looked Lily in the eyes, "I think I know."  
  
  
**A/N: Dun dun dun!!! They have the Marauder's map! Uh oh!   
  
I know it was short, but it was important!**  
  
  
_Me *humming happily since I got a chapter up when suddenly, I come upon Lily and James*: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!  
  
Lily and James stop snogging and regard me.  
  
Lily: What?  
  
Me: You're supposed to HATE each other! The LOVE part comes later!  
  
James: But, we were thinking, what's the point. We know how its going to turn out, so why not go right to the good part? Y'know, get the benefits…  
  
Me: NOOOO!!! It wouldn't be a STORY then! You have to go back to hating each other!  
  
Lily: *grumbling*: Very well…*slaps James* Is that better?_  
  
_Me: Yes!  
  
James: Ouch.  
  
Me *wipes forehead and lets breath out*: Phew! That was close…  
  
Sirius and Dara walk in holding hands…  
  
Sirius: We want-_  
  
_Me: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOO!!! You can't!!!! *runs out of the room*  
  
Sirius: Gee, what was that all about?  
  
Dara: *shrugs*…Now, what? How do we get unstuck?  
  
Sirius: I dunno, this glue sure works well…*tries to pull his hand off of hers* Nope, no luck._  
  
  
**Ahem, anyway…  
  
Thank You's!  
  
thistlemeg- You are so awesome! Thanks! An author knows she's doing something right if she's being quoted! :D  
  
peppermint candy- Hehe! I like that! "pretty please with a lemon on top"! ^_^  
  
AngelsChains124- Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
someone- Is it really that good? *blushes* Thanks!   
  
The Miserable- Wow! One of your favorite stories? Geez, that's so nice! If you like Sirius, check out Dreams Don't Die...it's rather mushy, but I think it's neat and different. I'll read your story as soon as I have some free time. (I'm really not supposed to be on...I should be shoveling the walk...)  
  
Thank You all!!!  
  
Review "pretty please with a lemon on top"! (I couldn't resist...)  
  
~Mrs Grim~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. Revelations and a Flying Chicken

**See other chapters for Disclaimer seeing as I am lazy today…   
  
Sirius: Just today?   
  
Me *gives him the death glare* You're going to get it if you keep that up!  
  
Sirius: Get what? A detention? Really?! I only need three more to break the   
all-time record set by, surprisingly, an ancestor of Frank Longbottom hundreds of years ago.  
  
Me: That's it!   
  
Lily: You're in for it now…  
  
Sirius: I'm not afraid. She's just the *realization dawns*…author…Oops.  
  
Me*laughs evily*  
  
Peter: You've done it now, she'll get some one to throw poultry at you, or something.  
  
Me: What an interesting idea…  
  
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Four  
Revelations and a Flying Chicken**  
  
  
Dara pursed her lips in thought, "Well, you must admit that they are up to something…"  
  
"If they weren't up to something, I'd be afraid that they might be dying!" Lily replied wryly. They had reached the entrance back into the witch's hump. "So, WHAT did you find out-"  
  
"Not now," Dara said shortly as she tucked the map into her pocket and peered carefully out into the hallway, "No one there." She hopped out and Lily followed. "We'd better get back to our dorms…McGonagall'll have an aneurysm…"  
  
Neither noticed the shadow behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Gryffindor common room was full of people, though it was late. All of the procrastinators (nearly everyone, that is) were up doing the put-aside essay or star chart due tomorrow. Luckily, it was also quite noisy, and that made a good cover for a private conversation.  
  
"I'll give you a chance, Lils. Thank about it! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…" she waved her arms as if to get Lily to expand upon her idea.  
  
"I'm thinking…" Lily answered, mocking Dara's arm motions. "Moony is Remus because he changes into a," she looked around her, "a you-know-what and that has everything to do with the moon. Then the others…Oh dear. They're animagi." She looked heavenward as if to plead that she was wrong.  
  
"Yup," Dara agreed, "Wormtail…a mouse or something? I dunno. Padfoot…well, something with padded feet-"  
  
"A dog," Lily interrupted confidently, "Sirius loves dogs."  
  
Dara looked at her questioningly, "How do you know-"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Dara raised her eyebrows, "I won't. I don't even want to know. So then, Prongs has horns or something…"  
  
"A deer?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Aren't deer female? No…that's does…Anyways, it would have to be something common. Y'know, nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Lily's eyes were wide with excitement, "This is awesome! They're animagi. And illegal ones, I'm sure…"  
  
Dara was gazing towards a window on the side of the common room. They were out there somewhere. Somehow, she was very mush impressed with them. To be so much of a friend to Remus that they'd risk a whole lot for him. She sighed. Maybe there was more to them than she'd first thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius were, at the moment, in trouble and running for their lives. The leaves scattered and the loose dirt on the ground flew as they dashed through with an angry farmer in pursuit.  
  
"You get back here and change my pigs back!"  
  
Sirius choked back a laugh and ducked suddenly as a chicken soared over his head and into a bush with a desolate, "Brraaaak…" and a crunching noise. A few feathers floated into Sirius' hair.  
  
"He's throwing chickens at us!" Sirius yelled to James.  
  
James grinned broadly, but didn't answer because he was devoting all his energy to running. The farmer was starting to slow down considerably. His ample pounds seemed to be catching up with him. With a few well chosen swears he shook his fist and watched them disappear.  
  
James and Sirius, gasping for breath, high-fived and sank onto the grass.  
  
"Phew!" James breathed, "That was close! We seem to be losing our touch!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Prongs? No way! We're too young to be losing our prankstering techniques!"  
  
"Well, the girls found out about the tunnel and now we almost got caught. An don't forget the unfortunate incident with Frank Longbottom…"  
  
Sirius grimaced, "Pomphrey said his face can be rearranged, so let's not mention that. It was a mistake-"  
  
"Yes, but it still happened… and we still have detentions to serve." James leaned against a large tree, "Not that that's anything new…"  
  
"Let's go back to the Shack and see what the boys are up to," Sirius suggested, bored.  
  
"Wait! Let's make sure that no one's out and about. Our luck is not going well and I don't want to run into an irate McGonagall right now, thank you very much…"  
  
Sirius searched his pockets, "I don't have it. You must."  
  
James wasn't pleased, "Padfoot! I told you to bring it! It's like our security blanket! Without it we'd be screwed!" He realized what he'd said and looked around warily, "Go and get it!"  
  
"What!? Me?! I'LL get caught then!" Sirius protested, "Well, not that I'm not used to it…"  
  
"C'mon…Peter'll freak out if we don't have it to get back into the castle. He's paranoid."  
  
"It's not MY fault he's too chubby to fit under the cloak with us…Oh, all right," Sirius conceded, "I'll do it so I don't have to see Peter throw a tantrum," he turned and went, grumbling, in the general direction of the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fires still burned brightly although it was well past midnight. Lily awoke with a start and it took her a second to realize that she had fallen asleep in the common room. Dara's arms were sprawled on the table and her head rested on them. Lily looked at her watch and shook Dara awake.   
  
"What?" Dara asked, sleepily. She then shook her head and looked at the table in surprise, "How…"  
  
"We fell asleep, I guess," Lily told her. She had an idea, "Let me see the map."  
  
Dara took it out of her pocket and they smoothed it out on the table. Lily was looking for something and she seemed satisfied.  
  
"Ha!" she said triumphantly, "They're not back yet!"  
  
"So…"  
  
"So, we can go through their stuff! Geez, Dara! You're usually the one coming up with the evil little plots…"  
  
Dara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Lily, it's after 12 in the morning. My brain does not work easily at these times."  
  
"Well," Lily said, jumping up, "C'mon! Who knows what awesome things we'll find! You know how amazing this map it! What else could they have hidden?"  
  
Dara rolled her eyes as she was dragged, by the arm, to the steps that led to the boys dormitories.  
  
Lily was as excited as Dara had ever seen her. Dara didn't know if this was the result of the serious coolness of what they had found, the chance of finding more, or the satisfaction that they were going to get the boys good. It was a good thing that the dorms were deserted. Frank was recovering in the Hospital Wing and Andrew Huston had gone home to visit his ailing father. The room was very much like their own, but so very different. It was a thousand times messier, for a start. Lily had no idea how they were to find anything under this mess.  
  
Dara grimaced and looked at what she'd just stepped on, "Urgh! Lils, watch the underwear!" Dara kicked at the offending article with her foot, "Lovely. Boxers, huh? I wonder whose this is?"   
  
Lily laughed, "I'll bet their Peters."  
  
"No, way," Dara countered, "They're definitely not. I'd say one of the other three…"  
  
Lily was in a very giddy mood, "Which one? Let's bet!"  
  
"Bet?" Dara laughed, "And how will we find out who's right? Oh, I can just SEE myself going up to them and saying, 'Excuse me, but could you settle a debate that we're having? After we broke into your dorm room preparing to snoop around and steal anything we thought was cool, we came across some underwear on the ground. We just have to know…Boxers or briefs?'"  
  
Lily collapsed into laughter, grabbing a bedpost to steady herself and Dara shook her head, grinning.  
  
"No, really," Lily asked, "Let's bet. Ten galleons says I'm right and you, missy, are dead wrong."  
  
Dara couldn't resist a challenge, "Fine. I say they're…" she thought hard, "James'."  
  
"Fine," Lily replied, "It's a deal."  
  
They shook hands and got to business, that is, searching the room. Dara went to the other end of the room and Lily started through the piled by the door.   
  
"Nothing!" Dara growled impatiently, "Not even a bloody dungbomb! They have to have a stash somewhere!" She searched impatiently.  
  
"Nothing in here either, save a few dirty socks," Lily informed her, "Let's call it quits. They might be back soon."  
  
"You're right," Dara agreed and stretched. As she did so, the map fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and regarded it for a moment. Her face lost its color and it didn't take much to figure out why. Lily could hear the footsteps outside the door, which she was standing next to. Then she uttered two words that slurred into one.  
  
"_Ohshit_."  
  
  
**A/N: CLIFFIE!!! CLIFFIE!!! LOL, it is SO fun to write cliffies, but so annoying to read them…Well, are we all in suspense? Good. Er- I am having SUCH a mind blank! I think I spelled animagi wrong, but am too lazy to walk upstairs and look it up…so if I did, sorry :)  
  
I got a lot of reviews for chapter three! You guys are totally awesome! Thank you so much!   
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT…you have been warned… SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT  
Er- well, I am plugging my stories now :) If there are Sirius fans out there (and I know there are), you should check out Dreams Don't Die…please!!! It's cool, I promise! And, er- if you like everyone, you can look at Priori Incantatem and its sequel…Okay, I am done and feeling ashamed…kind of…or not ^_^  
  
Thank you's!  
  
tangible visions: Thank you! You're very nice! And I agree…they are TOO cute! I just HAD to write one!  
  
Alanna Roseguard: I'm glad you like it! I'll TRY to post regularly! I have so much to do! :)  
  
Miki: I am continuing… ^_^  
  
Devonny Stratton: Thanks a bunch!   
  
Jay Da Fighta: Thanks! ;D  
  
The Miserable: You're awesome, thanks!   
  
BabBlGrl: Merci beaucoup! (WHY did I just lapse into French?!?) Er- thank you, I mean ^_^  
  
Adeline-Belle: Hehe! I am glad that you liked it! Geez, I love your stories too…especially the strip truth or dare! I'm glad you like my story! (Ooh…two lemons…)   
  
SeaS: Thanks, I liked my little twist too!  
  
Thistlemeg: LOL, the encounters were strange…I swear they do it on purpose! They're trying to drive me insane…*looks suspiciously over her shoulder and they pretend to be innocent* Thanks!  
  
Chortni Evans: Wow, am I really killing you? I have the power!! Er- anyway, don't die…that means you can't review…J/K! Thanks! :)  
  
Betina: Hehe! I like the formula for success! That's great! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
I fall at your feet and thank you once more! Happy weekend!   
  
~Mrs Grim~  
**


	5. Er- Just Browsing

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own Dara.  
Dara: AHEM  
Me: Never mind, I guess I own nothing…shucks…  
  
Oh, and the "just browsing" is from some fanfic, but I can't remember which one...don't get mad whoever made it up!!!**  
**  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Five  
Er- Just Browsing…**  
  
Dara acted first. In a split-second, she'd taken two huge strides over to Lily and shoved her behind the door, which opened subsequently. Lily gave her a horrified look and clutched the doorknob to keep herself hidden behind door. It was hard to say who was more shocked. Dara had decided that it was no use to pretend not to be in the room and she didn't want to dive under the bed because she'd probably be suffocated by the toxic fumes. For once, she was scared.  
  
At first, Sirius was so preoccupied that he walked right passed her, standing to the side of the door. Then he stopped, blinked and looked at her incredulously. He was speechless for a moment. Then-  
  
"Bloody hell!"   
  
Dara was thinking very quickly. They couldn't be discovered. It was up to her.  
  
Sirius was still regarding her with total disbelief. His mouth was open and if he hadn't been so good-looking, he would have resembled a frog. Dara bit her lip and said the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"Er- just browsing…" She wanted to go on and confuse him more, the poor boy. She could say, 'Oh! Is this YOUR room?' Or 'Geez, I must've made a wrong turn at the kitchens! C'mon Lily!', but he wasn't that dense. If only Peter had been the one to come in…  
  
"What?" He asked, finding his voice again. He took a step forward and she took one back, "You aren't browsing through our stuff are you?" He'd gotten his senses back and he didn't sound too pleased.  
  
It took all of her willpower to push aside her prejudices and try to save Lily's and her own life. She fluttered her eyelashes and said very sweetly and, rather stupidly, "Of course not- Sirius!" She almost slipped and called him Black. She'd never called him by only his first name and had never planned to. But, desperate times call for desperate measures…  
  
His expression was hard to read since he had closed his mouth. The darkness shadowed his face as the clouds passed over the moon and the light from the window was cut off. He paused for a second and Dara held her breath.  
  
"So, then why are you here?"  
  
Her mind raced, searching for a solution to her problem, "Well, because, because I hoped to talk to you!" She tried not to make a face.  
  
Lily was making a dent in her lip to keep from laughing and/or screaming in terror. She couldn't believe what Dara was doing, and she knew what she was GOING to do. Lily could just see her bursting out with, 'Because I'm madly in love with you!'  
  
However, Dara was more discreet.  
  
"Because, you see," Dara looked down at her feet. If Lily hadn't known she was acting, she never would have been able to tell, "I realized that I really like you Sirius. And- and I just couldn't spend another moment without telling you!"  
  
Sirius was very confused, as he probably was entitled to be. Didn't she hate him? Didn't he hate her? Well, not really…  
  
"Really?" he asked, taking another step forward. Dara stepped back again. She still had to get Lily out! But, right now, Sirius was facing the door.  
  
"Yes, really," she said, going to sit on the window ledge along the wall. She gave the door a look that said, 'Run!' as she passed by. Sirius followed her slowly and sat down with his back to the door. Lily started out carefully, being as quiet as she could. Unfortunately, she tripped and there was a thump of her falling against the wall. Dara's eyes grew wide and she pretended not to hear anything.  
  
"Sirius-" she said seriously, getting his attention, "I wanted to ask you something…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Dara saw Lily slip out the door and she ached to say, 'Did you actually believe me?', but that probably wasn't a good idea…  
  
"Do you like me?" She tried to sound as pleading as possible although she couldn't believe she just asked him that. Sirius raised an eyebrow an leaned in…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Lily cleared that door, she broke into a run. She pressed a hand to her head, half fell into a chair in the common room and laughed until she cried. Oh, gods! That would go down in history! She gasped for breath and waited for her best friend to come down. About five minutes later, Dara came down the stairs and plopped down in the chair beside Lily. Her face was completely blank. Lily burst out laughing again.  
  
"Is this funny?" Dara asked coldly, but her moth twitched with suppressed laughter.  
  
"What did he do?" she begged, "You have to tell me!"  
  
Dara regarded her, Y'know what, I don't think I'll tell you."  
  
"Dara!"  
  
Dara frowned, "Hey! I just sacrificed a whole lot for you, missy!"  
  
Lily looked at her mischievously, "What exactly did you do up there?"  
  
Dara shrugged, "Oh, you know…Talked…I'm going to the ball with him," she made a face.  
  
Lily grinned, "So, how was 'talking'?"  
  
Dara grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her friend, "I am NOT answering that question. And don't think that you're getting out of this so easily, Miss Evans! You just might end up going to the ball with one of my date's friends…"  
  
Lily jumped up out of her seat, "Dara, you didn't! No!"  
  
"Well, I thought that it wasn't fair for me to suffer alone…"  
  
Lily was indignant, "Who? Who did you set me up with? Peter? Remus? …Oh, no. You DIDN'T."  
  
Dara's grin was pure wickedness, "Oh, yes! You, my dear, are going with James Potter, Quidditch player extraordinaire, excellent student, and elligable bachelor."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a while before this truly sunk in. Lily forgave Dara, of course, since she supposed it really wasn't fair to have her suffer by herself. Although she had doubts about this. Dara seemd to glance at Sirius a lot more often since that night. Lily shook her head and smiled broadly. They were a pair. Then she had a horrible thought. Were she and James a pair? Dara and Sirius started out hating each other…Lily's eyed were horrified. It couldn't happen to her. No. She would never fall in love with James Potter.  
  
  
**A/N: I think I'll end it there. I have chores to do… Yes, I know, it was weird and not my best chapter, but forgive me. I am so excited! I just posted another Marauders story. Well, actually I like it a lot and if you like this, you'll like it. It's called A is for Animagi and it really isn't a story per se. It's about he last night at Hogwarts for the Marauders. They find their old diaries and spend the last night reading about their old adventures. It's really better than it sounds. There'll be one for every letter of the alphabet eventually unless I run out of ideas… Anyway, it really has nothing to do with this, but it has the same characters. Please try it *puppy dog eyes*…  
  
Anyway, Yes! I have another chapter up and I am scared. I almost waited, but I figure that if I get this up quickly I get more time for the next chapter, right? I am going to be VERY busy for a while so forgive me if I'm slow!   
  
Thanks!   
  
Luna Rose: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Saphire: Thank you very much! ^_^  
  
Alanna Roseguard: Whose boxers do you think they were? I'm not telling…  
  
BabBlGrl: Hehe! I love your theory about why Peter wears briefs! You'll see… Thanks!  
  
The Miserable: Eek! I'm sorry you had a horrible day…I hope today was better! Thanks! You make me feel so happy!  
  
lil lily: Thanks a bunch! ^_^  
  
Satans Little Princess: Thanks! I'm glad you love it!   
  
Peppermint candy: Running out of lemons?! Ah!!! LOL! Thanks! Can you believe I was this fast at getting this up?!  
  
Cherry Flavoured Hippo: LOL I loved your review…hehe! Thanks a lot!  
  
Alexz: I have written more! It is a miracle!  
  
tangible visions: I love your name! Have I said that before? I don't think so… Anyway, uhm, I am confusing myself…Oh, yes, I meant to say thanks a lot! :)  
  
**


	6. A Redhead's Fury

**Disclaimer: I have finally mastered poly juice potion…I am J.K. Rowling and the characters are mine! …What do you mean magic isn't real? Of course it is! Okay, well, you know, not mine…  
  
A/N: Yes, sorry this took a while…Geez did I get a lot of reviews…  
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Six  
A Redhead's Fury**  
  
Lily tried to forget her "Potter" problems. But, it's really hard to get drunk on butterbeer, unless you're a house elf. To give her credit, she got pretty close. However, it did nothing but make her a bit sick and rather crabby also.  
  
Lily plopped down on her bed after lunch and pulled a face.  
  
Dara stood above her, her arms folded.  
  
"Lily…"  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"I didn't mean to…per se…"  
  
"Lily! You explain to me right now why James Potter only has one leg!"  
  
Lily scrunched up her face, "He's James Potter for one…I don't like him…"  
  
Dara huffed, "Lily! This isn't about liking anyone…"  
  
"I know, I know…I was just, y'know, afraid that I might start to really like him." Lily reflected briefly on how stupid this sounded.  
  
"So?" Dara countered.  
  
Lily was struck speechless. Recovering, she stammered, "S- so?"  
  
Dara sat down next to her, "God, Lils! He's not Snape!"  
  
Lily laughed, "Thank God! Can you imagine TWO of them frolicking about Hogwarts?! Ugghhh!" She shook her head, "I don't know, Dara. I just don't want to like him." There was that phrase again…She sulked, "It's HIS fault. He's so, so annoying!"  
  
Dara laughed suddenly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You," Dara laughed, "You are so funny! Geez, girl! Going to the ball with him is not like signing marriage papers!"  
  
Lily shuddered at the thought, "Thank God. Oh, Dara, don't listen to me! I'll try to be nice, okay?"  
  
Dara regarded her skeptically, "Okay… You're lucky Mme. Pomphrey can fix his leg by tomorrow night…What was that?" She asked quickly.  
  
"I said," Lily repeated, "That I wish she couldn't because I don't want to go to a bloody ball. But I will, if it will make you happy."  
  
"Yes, Lily, it will…"  
  
"Well, at least one of us will be content…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No way," James Potter declared flatly.  
  
"C'mon, Prongs…"  
  
"Sirius, this was your worst idea ever…and you've had some pretty bad ones."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped into a chair by the bed.  
  
"It's not that bad, James."  
  
"Sirius. She took my leg off. What could be worse. She's totally unhinged."  
  
"Then you should get on well together," Sirius commented and James sneered.  
  
"C'mon, Jamesie!"  
  
"Don't you call me that."  
  
"What're you going to do? Jump out of bed and hop after me on one leg?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll take that as a no…James, she's not that bad."  
  
James snorted, "If you feel that way, I'll trade you dates."  
  
"No way, José."  
  
"See?! You're afraid of her too!"  
  
Terrified, Sirius thought, but he said, "Of a girl? Come now, Prongs…Are YOU afraid of her?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! That girl can CURSE!"  
  
Sirius patted James on the shoulder, "You'll do fine, old pal! You'll do just fine!" He winded his way out of the room wearing a smile that James wanted to curse off of his smug face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily entered the Hospital Wing after classes that day. Mme. Pomphrey was busy with a student who had had an accident on transfiguration class, so she got in unnoticed. James was busy with his Charms assignment and he didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes?" he asked icily.  
  
"I have been sent- I mean, I came to apologize," She said just as coldly.  
  
"Really?" he asked mockingly, "I suppose that you're going to tell me that it was all an accident. I'm sure you've taken off peoples legs all the time."  
  
Her eyes were like green steel, "Keep talking if you want no legs-" she caught her self and bit her lip, "I apologize. It won't happen again."  
  
"Evans!" he called to her as she turned, "You're blushing! Does this mean something? Perhaps you're discovering feelings for me-"  
  
"Rage, I assure you," she answered coolly, "Don't get your hopes up." She walked to the door and turned, "Oh, and by the way, you did the assignment wrong. I thought you might want to know. Dear me, Potter…even Peter understood that…" The door closed on her supercilious smirk.  
  
James began to have serious, serious doubts about tomorrow night.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was able to walk on two legs by late that night. He hated this weird feeling that he got now that he had the proper amount of legs. He got urges to hop about at times. He was, at the moment, attempting to do his homework. The common room was occupied with only a handful of students, a warm fire in the fireplace, and several pincushions that had escaped from transfiguration earlier that day. They were being studiously ignored by those in the room.  
  
"Blasted charms!" James was no genius, be he was quite a clever guy. He was DYING in charms class though. Of course, he'd never admit it…It was a nice principle, but there was the teensy little problem that Flitwick had a habit of calling out the scores when he handed assignments back.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lily?" a sweet voice floated to his ears.  
  
"No," he answered flatly, "You should know better than to even suggest such a thing, my dear." He saw the paper in her hand, "Can I copy yours?"  
  
Dara plopped down next to him in frustration, "James-"  
  
"No, no, no!" he fairly shrieked, jumping up form the couch, "WHY does everyone insist on setting me up with Lily?" He realized he'd set himself up too late, "Wait, can I take back that last sentence?"   
  
Dara shook her head and pulled him back down, "you asked, so you're going to get it. You're perfect for each other! You KNOW it! Or, at least, you will by the time I'm through…Get your fingers out of your ears, James Potter or so help me God- Oh, thank you. Now, where was I?"  
  
"You were just about wrapping it up," James replied, standing up with alarming alacrity and bounding towards the stairs that led to his room, "See you tomorrow," with a bright smile, he disappeared.  
  
Dara's face was etched with fury and suppressed amusement. How long would it take them to find out that they were a perfect match? She suddenly realized something. Her charms paper was missing. Her statement was half annoyed and half admiring.  
  
"Bloody hell!"   
  
  
**A/N: Was that a bit short? Sorry…I am so tired and really want to post this…  
  
WARNING- I am going to be VERY busy at the end of February and the whole stinkin' month of March…The chapter uploads will most likely slow down soon. I am very sorry, but I blame Solo and Ensemble along with a bunch of blasted band trips…Not to mention ACT's, Lab reports and other such evils…  
  
Please forgive me for not doing thank yous! I am so tired and have to read the Canturbury Tales (well, a part of them) tonight. I am very sorry…   
  
But I have to mention to peppermint candy that I have a newfound respect for lemons now ^_^  
  
Oh, and the ball will be next chapter…any suggestions? What do I do with Remus, for one?( I love him too, he's so sweet!) And…what about Mr. Rat? Yes, I know he hasn't been in this a lot. However, I am not just going to cut him out because he is an evil cruel lying- ahem- I mean that he WAS their friend…May be I'll give him a girlfriend…that just seems wrong. Anywayz…  
  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews!   
  
Mrs Grim  
  
**


	7. Sweethearts

**Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K., not me…  
  
A/N: Yes, I TOLD you it would take a while! I had a KILLER lab report to do…I'm still not done, but I'm taking a break! Yay! Okay, here is the ball…well, not really, but almost! I know you've all been waiting!   
Lily: Oh, I'm sure they're sooo excited…  
Me: Are you saying my story is boring?  
James: I don't think so-  
Sirius: She was only IMPLYING that it was dull, she didn't really say it…  
Me: HOW am I able to stand you?!  
Remus: Because you love us!  
Me*bravely*I PUT UP with you…  
Dara: You know you love us!  
Me*giving in* Alright, but not Peter.  
Peter: There goes my future self getting me in trouble again…  
  
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Seven  
Sweethearts**  
  
The rumor raged through the school like a wildfire out of control. The Seventh years heard it first and whispered it to their friends and siblings. It circulated throughout the school, dancing in ears and out of mouths. It soon reached the sixth year girls' and was thoroughly discussed/giggled over. It also came to the boys' ears and was laughed/bet on.  
  
The teachers shook their heads and scoffed about students getting all this attention from the public over a silly ball. Some, however secretly felt it was unfair that they had never got to do anything like that when they were in school. Filch fairly sneered and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
The press had taken hold of the annual ball and were determined to make it into a best selling (key word being best selling which, in turn, implied big profits) story. They'd got it all planned out. The ball would be turned into a giant contest. At the end, there would be a vote on the Sweethearts of the Ball. Lily snorted as their discussion came to this point.   
  
'Sweethearts of the Ball?" she asked with her unladylike snort, "What a terribly silly little term…"  
  
Dara laughed at her and spoke to the other girls in their dorm room, Alyssa and Alana Kelley and Maria Johnson.  
  
"I think it's cute!"  
  
Alyssa laughed, "You could make it, Dara. Think about it! A hundred galleons and a romantic date!" She sighed and fluttered her eyelashes dreamily, "Wow…"  
  
"I think Lily and James would win…IF they could go the night without killing and/or maiming each other," Dara remarked with a look at Lily.  
  
Lily made a face, "James is nice, I guess…"  
  
"AHA!" Alana and Dara shouted at the same time.  
  
"You called James nice," Alana said triumphantly, "So you admit it."  
  
"Oh!" Lily complained, "I didn't mean NICE…I just meant…nicer than some I could get."  
  
Maria laughed softly, "Oh, Lily! James IS a very sweet boy. Almost as sweet as Remus," she blushed delicately.  
  
Lily returned her smile, "You two are just MADE for each other! I think it is sooo unbearably cute!"  
  
Maria became redder, "Well," she frowned slightly, "I didn't think that he wanted to go with me at first! It took him so long to ask me!"   
  
Dara eyed her. Maria was a very pretty girl and almost too nice, but perfect for Remus, "Well, we all knew that he would ask you. He's just shy." She shuddered inwardly at the thought of a shy boyfriend.  
  
Maria seemed to sense her feelings, "Too shy for you?" she giggled, "Well, I don't think I'd be at home with someone like Sirius or James…sometimes I wish I could be…"  
  
"Never wish for James," Lily told her, "You're not missing much."  
  
"How do you know, Lily dear?" Dara asked her sweetly, "the nicest thing you've ever said to him is, 'You'd better hope that you can run well, James Potter 'cause I'm going to curse that horrid smile off your face!'"  
  
"I never said that," Lily sulked. She caught Dara's look, "Well, not EXACTLY that…"  
  
Alyssa sighed, "Well, at least you all have dates. There aren't enough boys in this school…"  
  
Alana laughed at her sister, "There's always Peter…"  
  
Alyssa made a face, "I'm hoping that it won't come down to that."  
  
Dara laughed, "I hear that Brett Donner still needs a date…"  
  
Alyssa looked at her with suspicion as she pictured the very attractive, but a bit arrogant, 7th year Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, "He wanted to go with YOU, but you turned him down. He hasn't asked anyone else yet."  
  
Dara fidgeted, "Well, he ought to move on-"  
  
"I know! I'll have Sirius and you can go with Brett."  
  
"Haha," Dara replied without conviction.  
  
"Dang. Brett'll never ask me! He doesn't even know I exist!" She wailed.   
  
Dara suppressed a smile, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"She has that matchmaking look on her face," Lily told Maria and Alana, "And I know from experience that that is NOT a good thing…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch!" James cried out as a pillow hit him in the side of the head.  
  
"Whatever, James! I have to say that we'll win," Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and it promptly fell back in.  
  
James laughed and Sirius glared at him, ''At least MY hair doesn't resemble the back of a porcupine."  
  
James scrunched up his nose and peered in to the mirror. Damn. It did. He pushed on it. It popped back up.  
  
Remus chuckled, "Neither of you will win, I'll bet! It'll end up being Peter…or Frank Longbottom!"  
  
Sirius didn't crack a smile, "That wasn't funny. It was disturbing. Besides, Peter doesn't even have a date."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "MUST you remind me?"  
  
Three voices chimed in an answer, "Yes."  
  
Peter grumbled to himself something about not needing enemies with friends like these.  
  
James crossed his arms, "This is a stupid idea, anyway!"  
  
"Any idea that gets you 100 galleons and a free date is NOT stupid," Sirius disagreed, "We'll just see who wins…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening was a major event. Oh, sure, they'd had balls before…but THIS was different. It was enough to make anyone crack up. The girls were hell bent on being noticed by the judges. The gowns were perfectly hilarious. They had sure gone all out. There was lace, feathers, sequins, and, very unfortunately, a whole lot of glitter. The latter was not just on the girls, but everywhere, as it tended to rub off. Everything, including the food, had a certain sparkle to it.  
  
Lily had been somewhat conservative and had decided on a simplistic green gown, bewitched so that it was exactly the color of her eyes. The effect was dazzling. She was curling her hair as she sat waiting for her roommates. Everyone looked quite nice. Alyssa was extremely nervous about going with Brett and was taking deep breaths while applying more make up. Alana had said that she didn't care what she looked like, as she was going with Frank Longbottom. However, whatever bad you could say about him, he was really a nice boy. Maria was wearing a lovely white dress.  
  
Lily stamped her foot, "Dara Reynolds, will you hurry up?!"  
  
A voice floated out of the bathroom, "Anxious to get to James, are we?"  
  
She should have known that was coming, "No, we are not. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get this over with."  
  
Dara's grinning face appeared around the corner. She looked regal and very sophisticated. Her dark hair looked wonderful against her scarlet dress. Luckily, she was devoid of glitter.  
  
"You look very nice," Lily told her.  
  
"So do you. I'm sure that James-"  
  
Lily threw her hands in the air, "Let's just GO. Yes, lets go." She rushed to the door, threw it open and walked to the stairs. She could see what seemed like hundreds in the common room though she knew it couldn't be so. Only 5th years and older could go, but everyone was there, if only to watch their elders go off. There were a lot of envious faces.  
  
Dara's sister rushed over to Lily when she had descended the stairs. Grace was a more washed out version of her sister. She was even taller and rather plain although she was very nice.  
  
"Lily! Wow! You look great!" the 7th year exclaimed, "Where is my sister?" She peered up the stairs.  
  
"She's coming…slowly but surely."  
  
"I can't believe she's going with Sirius and not Brett."  
  
"Sirius is nicer," Lily observed, "Sometimes."  
  
"And," Grace continued with a twinkle in her eye, "YOU'RE going with James Potter, I hear. That's a good catch, dear."  
  
Lily didn't trust herself to speak with out swearing. Luckily, Dara and the other came down at that moment and distracted Grace from their conversation. As she hugged Dara, Lily took the opportunity to look about for James. He'd probably be late-  
  
"Ahem."  
  
She whirled around to find him there, behind her, and scowling slightly.  
  
"Ready?" Lily took offence at his tone. It was all right for HER to sound as if she couldn't stand the sight of him, but HE wasn't allowed to!  
  
"Yes, I am," she said stiffly. James had on blue robes and his trademark hair was unflattened as usual. He looked very stiff uncomfortable.  
  
Dara and Sirius had come up, both with smiles on their faces. Sirius looked, well, drop-dead gorgeous. It was a look that was probably impossible in James Potter, but even so, Lily thought, James was looking very nice tonight. Uhg, did I just think that?  
  
Sirius shot James a look and James said, "Er- shall we go?" he proffered his arm to Lily who took it.  
  
Dara bumped shoulders with Lily as they were about to enter the room, "You're wearing a smile like Snape," she sang. Lily put on a very fake smile and received a black look from her friend.   
  
"Just TRY, Lils! It'll be great! Who knows WHAT will happen?"  
  
As long as it doesn't involve me, James and anything the least bit romantic, Lily thought, I really don't care. But she couldn't help but be impressed with the decoration and the reporters sitting in a row. She couldn't help but be a little-yes, she'd admit it- a little excited. Just a little, though. A little. Really.   
**   
A/N: Eek, sorry for all the girl talk, but it was fun to write! More coming probably quite later…No time for thank yous. I am sooo behind on everything! Sorry! But I wrote more!  
  
Review!  
  
Mrs Grim **  
  



	8. A Change of Heart???

Disclaimer: blah de blah blah…you know the drill.  It's not mine. Lily: And we're not J.K.'s either, for goodness sakes! 

**James: Yeah!**

Sirius: Who IS she anyway?  Her name is always in the discl- dis-thingies. 

**Remus: She owns us, it seems.**

**Dara: Ha!**

Sirius: So is she some sort of slaver or something? Me*shakes head sadly* 

**A/N: *hides* Erhm…sorry...been a while, huh?**

Boys Will Be Boys 

**By Mrs Grim                 **

**Chapter Eight**

**A Change of Heart???**

Lily was now excited.  Yes, she was.  She turned her wide eyes to Professor McGonagall, who stood by the door.  She smiled at them and then called out, in a magnified voice, as they walked through.

"Sirius Black and Dara Reynolds!"

"Remus Lupin and Maria Johnson!"

Lily held her breath, wondering how it would sound…

"James Potter and Lily Pot- oops, and Lily Evans, I mean." She laughed at her mistake and so did the ballroom full of people.

Lily was in a state of shock.  She blinked and James pulled her through the doorway.

Sirius was quite amused as was Dara and, well, everyone else.

Lily was aghast, "I can't believe-"

"Aw, Lils!" Dara said, "Lighten up!  Besides…you DO make a cute couple!"  She smiled at them and Lily carefully avoided James' eyes.  

James was, not that he'd admit it, a bit embarrassed, but got over it.  It wasn't that he didn't like Lily.  He did.  Well, so she had taken his leg off…but that was only a JOKE…for the most part.  And that just made her even better!  She had er- anger!  And she sure knew how to curse.  He sneaked a side-glance at her flushed face.  Pretty?  Check.  Smart.  Yep.  Hated him?  Oh yeah.

Lily's mind was a mixture of "I hate James Potter", "I knew this was a bad idea." and  "I should have strewn his body parts over the Quidditch Field!"  And not necessarily in that order.  This night could only last so long.  And if it went badly, she could just ACCIDENTLY curse him.  She could say she was aiming at Snape.  He glanced at him again.  He was laughing, curse him.

She gritted her teeth as the music started.  Suddenly, she did NOT want to dance with him, "I'm thirsty," she said and walked off to the refreshment table.  James shook his head and followed her.  She was so transparent! 

Dara huffed as she watched Lily stalk off.  What was the girl's problem?! She'd gotten her a perfectly acceptable date.  James really wasn't all that bad!  What would it take to drill this into Lily's head?

As the ball progressed, so did the competition involved in it.  Whenever a camera man hoisted his camera into position, everyone with in 200 feet would sprint to get in from of the lens.  It was pure chaos, but, as Sirius observed, the injuries that resulted from those peculiar races were narrowing down competition considerably.

Competition was as, well, worse then usual.  Slytherins were cursing (or attempting to curse) everyone…including other members of their house.  It was, all in all, comepletely comical.  The "magical evening" gad turned into nothing but a farce.  A race to win.

Lily had become ridiculously relaxed.  She was a bit tipsy because of the enchanted punch bowl.  It was one of the boys better pranks.  They hadn't got caught yet.  

She was actually pleased to find that James could dance.  Most boys she had danced with had about zero sense of rhythm.  But James was a good dancer.  She'd danced with Sirius, who was, as usual, grinning like mad and enjoying himself immensely.  His smile had been contagious.  She now smiled at James.

"Well, Pot- er- James, I must admit that this hasn't been that bad."

James studied her face.  There didn't seem to be any sarcasm.  Could Lily "the Ice Queen" (Well, Ice Queen to him at least) Evans, actually smile at him like that?  Now he knew why quite a few members of his sex had fallen head over heals in love with Ms. Evans.  She was captivating when she smile like that.

"Er-" he stumbled, still bemused by the change in her. ''Really?"

"Of course!" She laughed happily, "You're not that bad, James Potter."

What was one to say to this?     

James gulped gratefully as the music ended.  He feigned thirst and left Lily chatting with Dara and Maria.  He went to the drink table and pretended to drink the punch.  Then someone came up from behind him.

"I know what's going on…" it sang.

James' arm jerked in surprise and he was splashed with the liquid in his cup.  He turned around, controlling his anger.

"It isn't polite to sneak up on people, Sirius."

"Isn't it?"

James rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Sirius smiled seraphicly, "Oh, nothing much…just the truth."

"What do you mean?" James asked, trying desperately not to blush or look over at Lily.   However, he didn't succeed in either.

Sirius grinned, "Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie…"

"Don't call me that!"

"But I'm sure you'd like someone else to call you that!"

"Damn it, Padfoot!"

Sirius, realizing he'd hit a nerve, grinned more broadly.

James gritted his teeth.  Sirius could read his face as clearly as if he'd shouted his feelings out to the ballroom.  What was the point in trying to be clever.  Sirius would beat it out of him anyway.

"You like her, don't you?"

"NO- er- yes, but- Well, alright, what's the point of fencing about?!  I give up!" He proceeded to pout.  There was silence, then-

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Sirius smiled triumphantly, "I knew it!" Then his smile faded a bit, "Well, not really, but that sounds better than, 'I had no idea!', huh?"

James shook his head sadly and Sirius continued.

"Dara told me that this would happen.  I doubted her, but I should have known!  She told me that you'd end up having a crush on Little Lily.''

James felt a flicker of hope, "What?  So Lily likes me?"

"She never said anything about Lily having a crush on you," Sirius answered sweetly.

James could have hit him, "Sirius, you are such a great friend.  Get my hopes up and then trample them with a raging Hippogriff…"

"Glad to be of service."

Both of their gazes wandered towards Lily and Dara, still gossiping happily.  Then they looked at each other.  Then back at the girls.  James sighed.  He'd never meant for this to happen.

"So what do I do?"

Sirius smiled and started to saunter towards the girls.  He turned when he was a few steps from James and gave out a rare and important quote of Sirius Wisdom.

"How should I know?"

A/N: I know!!!! SHORTNESS!!! I am sorry!  I am in Tennessee and I had to finish this up.  Well, James is now in love with Lily…or is it just a passing fancy?  Lily still hates James…or has she had a slight change in heart?  Does she only dislike him now?  What is up with this?  

Hmmm…all will be revealed…in a while.  I have ACT's and other such evil things coming up.  Not as bad as the past months, but not so great either.

REVIEW!!!

I'M ACTUALLY DOING THANKYOU'S!!!  *everyone gasps* Hehe, well, I got, like 20 reviews for chapter 7!  You guys are so great!  

Pttlvr- Thank you!  I'm glad you like it so far! :D

Princess K- Thank you!  You make me feel so HAPPY! 

Homestretch- Hehe, I KNOW!  James IS a cutie…but I am prejudiced.  I am in love with Sirius. *happy sigh* Ah, yes, well, James is a hottie too! Thanks!

Princess101- Thanks Thanks and Thanks!  ^_^

Breeze- You are soo nice!  Thank you!  I wish there were more ways to say "thanks"!  It doesn't seen strong enough!  Merci!  Merci beaucoup!  :)

Someone- "SPLENDID"!?  Really? *cries happily* I read the story!  Awesome!  :)

Bad Gurl- Thanks!  ^_^

Alanna Roseguard- glad you like it!  Thank you! ^_^

Haley J. The Bat- I'm so glad that you approve of it!  And, I know!  School IS a pressure!  LIFE is a pressure…

mistygurl- Thank you! ^_^

me- thanks!  I'm sorry I wasn't very quick!  *hits self*

christly- Soooo…you think Lily and James will win!  Well, we'll just see about that!  ^_^ Thanks!

Adeline- I did thank yous!  Does that mean an extra lemon!  I want more!!!! *cries*  You are the supplier of the lemons…and a really awesome reviewer!  Thanks and thanks and thanks!  You DO need to update too…or have you?  I guess I should look…after I post this!  Geez, my "Real Life obligations'' are getting annoying…  ^_^

Cherry Flavoured Hippo- Hehe, thanks!  I liked your review and I hope you won't kill me if I'm slow at updating!  That would defeat the purpose, since I wouldn't be able to write more… *grin* 

Hermione Granger- I'm an idol now?  COOL!  No, seriously, you are MY idol because you're so nice!  *sniff* Thanks! ^_^  :)  ^_^  You get THREE smiley faces!

Xcy- he isn't TAKING classes, he's just there because he works there.

byob party- Thanks!  I'm happy that you like the plot!  ^_^

Miki- Thank you!  *grin*

Milkyweed- Thank you too!  Sorry I was slow at updating… ^_^

Parselmouth Majere- Thank you!  ^_^ I hope I can write well for the rest of it! *crosses fingers*

Satans Little Princess- I KNOW I took a long time!  I am apologizing to everyone.  I feel bad!  I'll try to hurry next time!  Thanks!  Hehe, you play clarinet too?  I looove my clarinet.  *hugs it*  ^_^

Princess Hermione- Well, sorry you had to wait a while to see what would happen!  Thanks, though! ;)

Beauty Full- Oh, I KNOW!!!  It's a shame that they're book characters-

            **Sirius: AHEM.**

            Well, they really ARE just book characters…

**            James: Right.  You just go on and think that if it makes you feel better.**

            They scare me sometimes.

            **Lily: WE scare YOU?**

Never mind.  Er- the point was- oh geez, I forgot the point now.  Oh, yes, I was going to thank you!  So, er- thank you!  *grumbles about characters*

Remus: There she goes again.  You'd think that we were a burden… 

I give up!  They have minds of their own!

Dara: Duh! 

Saphire- No prob!  E-mail is easy and cool!  Thanks!  Oh, no…not a dr…just a struggling physics student! ^_^

Tangible visions- Ah!  You are too great!  You are sooo nice and nice and well…nice!  Erhm, sorry about the wait again…bad me, I got very busy.  AND thank you for reviewing Back to the Past.  WHY WILL NO ONE READ IT?!?!!  *cries* It's not really bad…is it?!  *sob*  Oh, well…Thanks though, your review made me happy!  ^_^


	9. In which James digs himself a nice big h...

**A/N: I got it up quickly!  Haha!**

**Sirius: I am impressed!  You usually procrastinate worse than me…**

**Me: Don't compare me to you!**

**James: You know it's an insult when you're said to be like Sirius…**

**Peter: At least it's not 'slam Peter into the ground day' today.**

**Lily: No, it's 'slam SIRIUS into the ground day'!**

**Dara: Why can't it be both at once?**

**Me: Ooh!  Nice idea!**

**Peter: *sigh***

**Sirius: I want to talk to my lawyer!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, though they are determined to rob me of my sanity…**

**Remus: What?  We haven't succeeded?**

**Me: Y'know it COULD ALSO be 'slam REMUS into-'**

**Remus: Robbing people of sanity should be a most hideous crime.  Definitely bad…not that I ever do it…**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

By Mrs Grim 

**Chapter Nine**

**In which Jamesie digs himself a nice big hole and falls into it**

Sirius could not hide his amusement.  James Potter, Quidditch player extraordinaire, probably going to be head boy next year, moderate chick magnet, was in love.  Well, love was a bit strong…for now.  But, well, Sirius had been around when James had gone out with Maria and Janis… Barbara had been a joke, Stacey has just been a ditz…Poor Jamesie.  Sirius smirked.  It was time that James settled down anyway.  James could TRY to date all kinds of girls, but Sirius knew that he didn't like it.  James could pretend that he wanted a two-weeks girlfriend, but Sirius knew.  Commitment.  It was what James wanted and what James feared.  He sighed, but it was a half laugh.  Poor James…

Lily and Dara were deep into a conversation. 

"Snape!"

"No, Lockhart," Dara argued.

"Puh-leese!  Snape, definitely."

"You have no idea, girl.  I'm telling you, it's 'Pretty-boy Gilderoy' all the way!"

"I hope you're not picking out the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts," Sirius remarked dryly as he and James walked up.

Dara rolled her eyes and Lily pretended to gag. 

"Sirius," Dara said sweetly, "That was rude.  Or are you saying that in your opinion you are higher on the wanted list than them?"

"I would bloody well hope so!"

Lily laughed, "Yes, I must admit that even James tops Snape!"

James couldn't figure out if this was an insult or a compliment, but he thought he knew.

"Lily," Dara giggled, "Why don't you be nice to your date!"

Lily looked James up and Down, frowning theatrically, "Well, I suppose that I could do worse…"

James ignored this and took her arm for the next dance.

-*-

It was getting rather late and most couples were winding down.

"My feet hurt," Lily exclaimed as she sat at a table off to the side with Sirius, Dara, Peter, and, of course, James.

"You shouldn't wear high heels," James told her.

Lily looked dignified, "I wanted to come up to at least your shoulders.  It would look quite silly dancing with someone who was a foot taller than me."

Dara made a face, "I wish I could wear heels!  However, I would tower over my date if I did."

Sirius smiled, "Your height, my dear, is perfect, as are you."

"Humph," Dara said, but she looked quite pleased.

Peter was getting very tired, "Can't they just announce the winners and let us go to bed?"

"Y'know, Peter," James commented, "You could trot on up to bed.  I doubt that you're going to win...unless they count imaginary dates…"

Peter reddened.

"James!" Lily scolded, "Please!  Let's try not to be so rude!"

And, strangely, James DID try not to be so rude around Lily anymore.  This was strange…  What was wrong with him?!  He was James Potter!  NO ONE told him what to do!  Well, Professor McGonagall tried to at times, but like he ever obeyed her!  At that moment, James Potter began to worry.

The music started up again and Lily, the hurting feet forgotten, jumped up.  Saying it was her favorite song; she dragged James out onto the dance floor.  Lily leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"Heaven…" she murmered.

"You aren't the first girl to tell me that," James said without thinking.  Being close to Lily was beginning to affect his sanity.

Lily's head snapped up, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, that girls- that, um sometimes…ohshit…"

"James Potter, I can't believe that I was actually beginning to think that you were a nice guy!  Joke's on me!" she said bitterly. "That's a way to get a girl, Potter!  Tell her about all your former girlfriends!"

"I wasn't talking about girlfriends…"

"One night stands, then?"

Warning signs kept flashing across James' brain.  Most of them read, "Well, damn."  He had been close.  But he, well, blew it.  Blew it to shreds.

Lily was glaring at him, "I don't have to sit here and-"

"You're standing," said a Hufflepuff beside them helpfully.  Most of the couples around Lily and James had started eavesdropping by now.

"STAND here and take this!" She finished with a flourish.  Several females cheered.  She grinned.

James was trying to keep a low profile.  God, did that girl blow things out of proportion!  She just needed to calm down and see things clearly…

He took her arm in an attempt to lead her off the dance floor. 

Not a good idea.

Lily, already drunk with power (and punch) had decided that she'd had about enough of James Potter.  She tripped him expertly, but she made one mistake.  Her high heel got caught in his pants and they both went tumbling to the floor.

-*-

Lily's eyes opened to flashes of light.  Oh, no!  

James was red with embarrassment and anger.  Of, course!  Bloody photographers!

The press had a field day.  It had been the most interesting thing to happen at the ball.  James, furious with himself and Lily, yanked her up be her arm and they fled.  

For once, Lily did not object to a decision of James'.  Besides, she was mad at herself and James.  However, it was much easier to take it out on James.  He made such a wonderful target.

"Let me go, Potter!" she hissed.

James was in a terrible humor, "Anything your Highness, the Ice Queen says!" He bowed, much to Lily's annoyance. 

"You forgot, 'I live but to serve her highness!'" Sirius joined in as he and Dara came up upon them.

Dara gave him a hard look and suddenly let go of his arm, "Excuse me, Black," she spat out. "But no one talks to my friend like that.  Especially not someone like you."

Dara took a hold of Lily and, with a nasty look at the boys, stalked off majestically. 

Sirius hit James upside the head.

"Hey!  What was that for?!"

"My date just walked off on me!"

"And that's MY fault?"

"Certainly," Sirius informed him. "You're not doing so well tonight…one more zero on your report card won't hurt."

A/N: Ooooh!  Was Lily a bitch or what?  Well, she was having a hard night!  She did seem to blow things out of proportion, though.  Hmmm…PMS maybe?

Poor Jamesie!  I feel so bad for him!  But he's soo silly!  It'll all turn out…sometime!  *evil grin*

Well, can you believe I wrote more so soon?!  Well, you should be pleased.  Humph.  I'll do thank you's next time!  How about this… If you reviewed, I thank you!  ^_^

REVIEW!!!

Mrs Grim


	10. Why Lily is called the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: Must I even waste time typing this? We all know that they belong to-  
James: Absolutely no one-  
Sirius: -but ourselves.  
Me *sighs*: Listen, I KNOW you don't believe in this J.K. Rowling person-  
Lily: Hmmm…may be that is because we've never heard of her and she has no claim on us.  
Me: Are you trying to get me kicked off fanfic.net?!  
Sirius: Hmmm…  
Me: Ahhh!!! Just- just- fine! Oh, fine! You belong to yourselves. Now go away.  
Remus: She's so mean to us!  
Me *mumbles*  
  
A/N: HOLY CRAP were there a lot of reviews. I am- whoa! I am totally overwhelmed! You guys are so cool that I'm frozen. Gee, that wasn't very funny…excuse my sense of humor-  
Sirius: Or lack there of…  
Me: Wanna make something of it?!  
Sirius: Hmph! You made my date walk off on me!  
Me *laughs evilly*  
Sirius: Oh, dear. She's doing the evil laugh thingie again.  
Dara: that is never good.   
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Ten  
Why Lily is called the Ice Queen**  
  
  


**_Daily Prophet_**  


**Hogwarts dance a sprawling good time, Sweethearts prize awarded**  
The Dance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an astounding success. "I hope," said headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "That this will become a tradition here." The students couldn't agree more. They were more than happy to talk to reporters before the ball. There was much speculation as to who would claim the much coveted title of Sweethearts of the Ball. "Of course it will be Slytherins," Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin Sixth year commented. "We're the best." Others disagreed, however and it would be useless to relay all of the comments since there were so many. Everyone was SURE that his or her house would win and were looking forward to _CONTINUED Pg. 7B  
Pg, 7B- Meet the Sweethearts_  
  
  
Dara's eyes were fixed, not on the absurd article, but on the picture that was plastered beside it. A huge, blown-up picture of- of- Oh, Lord! Lily was going to go spare! She was going to faint or- or scream or maybe throw herself off of the tower. Dara hid the paper behind her back as she heard footsteps approaching. The sofa she sat on in the Gryfindor common room was an ideal place to stash the paper. Lily wouldn't see it, she couldn't-  
  
The feet belonged to Sirius. He looked so nervous that she almost forgot her troubles and laughed out loud.   
  
"Dara, I wanted to say that-" he started earnestly.  
  
"It's okay! I need your help right now, so forget about last night," she spouted out, not even looking at him.  
  
"No, really," he said bravely. "I should never have said-"  
  
"Look, Sirius," she said through clenched teeth, "I understand. Just- not now! I forgive you! Okay?"  
  
Sirius, who had had so much trouble even attempting to apologize decided that he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do it correctly now.  
  
"Listen, what I said was not right and I-" he broke off, realizing that she wasn't listening, "Bloody hell!" he yelled, grasping her shoulders. "If I am going to do this I am going to do this RIGHT!"  
  
"You," she interrupted. "Can do this 'right' later because I am trying to tell you-"  
  
"I am meaning to say that-"  
  
"You-"  
  
"You-"  
  
Exasperated, Dara reached out and planted her lips firmly on his. It got him to stop talking at least and it wasn't the least enjoyable experience of her life. However, she felt obliged to break away before she forgot what she was going to tell him.   
  
He seemed, for once, at a loss for words. He looked quite cute and almost innocent (ha!) standing there. She didn't mean to laugh; it just came out.  
  
He immediately frowned, "Are you laughing at me?!" he demanded.  
  
"N-no! Oh, yes! Yes, I am! I-"  
  
"Flirting with the enemy, Peters?" a frigid voice asked. Dara whirled to see her best friend looking at her as never before. Lily's face was as hard and cold as Snape's was and her arms were folded defiantly.  
  
"I was just talking-"  
  
Lily scoffed, "I see where your loyalties lie, Peters. I'm only sorry I didn't realize before." With that, she turned on her heel and went up the stairs to her room.   
  
Dara blinked and felt suddenly ill. What was wrong with Lily?! Lily had NEVER called her Peters! It felt so wrong to hear her say that. Dara sank into the couch again and tried not to cry.   
  
Sirius, who had never and probably would never know what to do with weeping females, patted his pockets for a tissue and then gave up and conjured one.  
  
"I'm, not going to cry!" she snapped when he handed it to her. "I just…Oh! What a bloody mess! WHAT are we going to do?!"  
  
"Well," Sirius replied, "I'm sure that she'll get over it! Besides-"  
  
She pulled out the paper and whipped in front of his face, "Look at this! Look! LOOK!"  
  
Sirius was looking and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Oh, that was not good.  
  


~~*~~  


  
James awoke and he immediately thought he must have a hangover. The way his head was pounding was not natural he was sure. However, though he had little memory of what had transpired after Lily had-er-expressed her feelings about him, he very much doubted that he had gone on a drinking binge.   
  
The sunlight that floated onto his face was a federal offense in his opinion. The last thing he needed was the reminder that ANYTHING was bright and shiny and insufferably happy. He prepared to roll over and bury his head into the bed for the rest of the year, but a sound caught his ears.  
  
"…and it was the absolute FUNNEST night ever! Even though I didn't have a date, I think I got off better than you guys."  
  
James opened one eye to glare at Peter who was blabbing about last night. _Last night,_ he scoffed, _was the closest I'll ever get to hell. I hope_, he added reverently. He then repeated his comments out loud. Peter laughed.  
  
"James, we all know about your unfortunate incident! But, really-"  
  
Remus, who was much more perceptive than Peter, realized James' mood and was able to grab a hold of him before he got to Peter's throat. Peter let out a squeak and bolted from the room.   
  
Remus sighed and eyed James.  
  
"You like her, don't you? A lot."  
  


~~*~~  


  
"How in the devil are we going to keep this quiet?" Dara demanded. "It can't be done!" She let her head drop to the table with a thud.  
  
Sirius tried to think of something to say, but found that she was right. If Lily was upset now, she would be raving mad when she saw the paper.  
  
"Maybe she won't see it at all," Dara said lamely. Perhaps…perhaps she won't hear about it…" She stopped since it was quite unlikely that that would happen.  
  
"If she doesn't see it herself, she'll certainly hear it being discussed."  
  
"Laughed at, you mean," Dara said with a strange grin. "Y'know, she really meant what she said to me. She wasn't just mad. I saw it in her eyes…" Her voice trailed off and she tried to find a way out of the situation. There was always a way out…wasn't there?  
**  
A/N: Lord, I cannot write or think anymore. I am supposed to be doing Physics and practicing clarinet and a lot of other things. I felt SOOOOOOOOOO guilty about my slowness. I KNOW that this is short! I am sorry, but there will most likely be no more for a while. Exams will come and the teachers are piling on the end-of-the-year-ton-of-work. I'll try, though.  
  
I am sorry I cannot thank you all personally! I just have no freaking time! Prom intruded (but it was a welcome obstacle) and my Grandma's funeral took up a few days too.   
  
Hehe, I still haven't told you what the pic is and who won... oopsie! You might be able to guess one of them...   
  
So THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Review!**  
  
**Mrs Grim**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Further Troubles in Un-Paradise

**Disclaimer: Nothing new here. Won't waste my finger muscles. Not mine.  
  
Author's note: Or should I just make this the Apology note? I am slow. I can't help it. I have a life and all. But I feel sooo bad! ^_^ I'm back from Frace, though, but I am leaving Fri. for camping!  
**

  
Boys Will Be Boys  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Ten  
_Further_ _Troubles in Un-Paradise_  


  
Lily had enjoyed her rage for a while. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got to explode and yell the hell at anyone she felt like. She'd always secretly wanted to do that...now she felt- not so good. Okay, she felt like a complete and utter bitch and wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.  
  
I would have forgone the shouting, Lily told herself, if I'd have known it would all come back at me.  
  
She'd never really been one to get angry at her friends. She had promised herself that she'd never do something as stupid as pick a big fight with the people she loved.  
  
I, Lily thought to herself, am a brat.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Lily is such a little brat!" James shouted. "I could never ever feel that way about her! Okay, so she's smart and real pretty, but- y'know what?- it's her personality that makes her even better!" He tried to get on track. "But I don't care about that!"  
  
Remus grinned, "So you mean you do like her!"  
  
"Yes! No- yes! Wait- no- uh...what was the question?"  
  
Peter, who had cautiously reentered, laughed and James growled wordlessly. He threw up his arms and tried to figure out what he did feel. Right now, he was a bit confused. Lily was-  
  
"Lily is-" he started. "She is- one in a million." He hung his head. "I really like her."  
  
Remus grinned with satisfaction like that of a teacher who had just gotten a confession out of a naughty pupil.  
  
"So- how do we get her to like you again?" Professor Remus mused as James pulled on his hair in distress.  
  
The door to their dormitory opened and Sirius and Dara trudged in. Dara was scowling and Sirius was looking as upset as he could.   
  
"Have you read the Daily Prophet yet?" Dara asked them all quickly.  
  
Sirius let out a gasp of warning for Dara had not noticed James, huddled in a corner as he was. She gasped and started to back out. He was up in a flash, bounding to his feet and placing himself between her and the door.  
  
"What about the Daily Prophet?" he asked, his eyes showing confusion and a bit of fear. He looked quite frightful with his hair sticking up even more than usual, Dara thought.  
  
"James-" Dara started nervously. "Please, please promise me that you won't go crazy or have a heart attack or faint-"  
  
He ended her speech by snatching the paper from her hands and leaving her stuttering. His face froze the second he beheld the picture on the front.   
  
Dara bit her lip and tried to calm herself. James' shoulders were shaking. She knew what it was that he was looking at.   
  
A huge, blown-up and moving picture of himself and Lily having their stupendous fall adorned the front page. On both of their faces were looks of abject horror. Dara was worried about James.  
  
"James?" she asked, for his shoulders were still shaking. "Are you-" she broke off as he lowered the paper and realized that he was laughing.  
  
"What the hell I so funny?!" she fairly screamed.  
  
Sirius tapped her on the shoulder, "That's his crazy laugh. He's not happy, just- er- nuts."  
  
"He likes Lily," Remus put in.  
  
Dara blinked, "I could have told you that. Why else do you think that I set you two up? You're perfect. Lily knows this and is fighting tooth and nail because she wants to be independent. Girls like us don't want to be governed."  
  
"What about you and Sirius, then?" Peter asked, a bit perplexed.  
  
Dara laughed. "Sirius doesn't know the first thing about ordering girls about. That's why I chose him."  
  
"Oh, really?" her boyfriend replied. "I chose you. I could have had any girl I wanted-"  
  
"Liar! Liar!" she retorted.  
  
"Now wait just a minute-"  
  
"Shut up!" Remus shouted. "Now, we have more important matters. Like what to do about this!" He snatched the paper from James and waved it about.  
  
"She'll forgive me," Dara said. "She was just in a bad mood. I know she'll listen to me. But I don't want to press James on her. She might really snap then."  
  
"I don't think that's quite accurate-" Sirius started.  
  
"I know what I'm talking about, Sirius."  
  
"Yes, dear," was the automatic reply.  
  
She patted him on the cheek. "See why I love him?"  
  
"You're pathetic, Padfoot," James commented.  
  
Sirius shot James a look that clearly conveyed the message that, yeah, he may be pathetic, but look who had the girlfriend, huh?  
  
James realized the truth of this and tugged at his hair again.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Don't pull your hair then, James," Dara suggested. "Now," she bit her lip in thought, "I think that we can get out of this mess. There HAS to be a way..."  
  
James turned wide eyes to her, "You mean she'll forgive me?"  
  
Dara's mouth froze in the open position and then she snapped her teeth together and tried to think of a suitable reply. Hopeful, but not too hopeful...  
  
James, deciding not to pull on his hair anymore, was shredding his potions essay (due that day) nervously and looking around the room hopefully.  
  
"Any ideas?" he asked with a hopeful smile. "I mean, I could but her a- a nice dinner and then maybe a present..."  
  
"James," Dara said sweetly, "that is not the way to go after a girl's heart. Presents are nice, but she wants you, not some fancy necklace or something. She wants love." She looked at him earnestly. "You see what I mean?" She wasn't sure he did, but his eyes went all glassy.  
  
"James...?"  
  
"Love, right- I can do that. Yep," he looked down at his hands and grimaced in horror at the sight of his shredded essay. "Maybe I could start by asking her to copy her essay," he said in his usual light tone.  
  
"Richard is himself again," Sirius the scholar replied heartily.  
  
"Ha!" James replied and strode out of the room.  
  
Dara grinned. He was going to botch it all up. Yep. She was sure. Oh, he would try alright. But...she wished him luck nonetheless. He'd need it.  
  
Sirius tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"So you mean that when I gave you that ring, it wasn't the way to your heart? Because I really-"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," she said halfheartedly.  
  
"Anyway," James remarked from the door, "he isn't trying to get into your heart..."  
  
Sirius snarled at James and Dara burst out laughing.  
  
"You're so right, James! He's a tramp!" She made a face at him. "But a dashing one!"  
  
Sirius smiled smugly and James retreated before the rating went up.   


**  
A/N: Boy, I know! SHORT!!! But I've been gone and will be later too! Yes!!! Well, enjoy! I'll try to hurry, but Word doesn't work on my upstairs computer and the one downstairs one sucks bc the mouse doesn't work. *sigh* Oh well...  
  
_Mrs Grim_  
**  



End file.
